Himawari Uzumaki
Himawari Uzumaki (うずまきヒマワリ, Uzumaki Himawari) is a citizen of Konohagakure and a member of both the Uzumaki and Hyūga clans. As a child, she is voiced by Saori Hayami in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Melissa Fahn in the English version of the anime. As a toddler, she is voiced by Yūki Kuwahara in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Stephanie Sheh in the English version of the anime. Background Himawari is the second and only daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga. On one peaceful morning during the winter time, she and her older brother, Boruto, were seen embracing their father and starting a snowball fight, along with their mother joining in. Personality Himawari seems to be a curious and considerate little girl, asking her mother if Neji would like sunflowers. She also seems to be fond of her older brother. Judging from the ending of The Last: Naruto the Movie, she appears to be fairly energetic like her father and brother. In one-shot manga The Day Naruto Became Hokage despite being the nicest like her mother she is also violent and short-tempered like her paternal grandmother when Boruto accidentally rip off her panda teddy bear, she become enraged with active Byakugan which terrified Boruto after she attack him and knocked out their father with one-hit. Appearance Himawari has short dark blue hair with straight bangs, like her mother. Like her brother, her hair flares out on the sides and she has an ahoge on the top of her head, which resembles the stem of a leaf. She has blue eyes and a pair of whisker markings on each cheek, which she inherited from her father. Himawari wears a collared, long-sleeved yellow shirt with an orange crosshatch pattern that resembles a sunflower, and red pumpkin shorts. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, she wears a pink sweater, a three-layered white flutter skirt, black pants, and a pair of flat pink sandals. She also wears a twin bead hairband on her ahoge. Abilities and Powers As a direct descendant of the Hyūga, She subconsciously awaken Byakugan and learned Gentle Fist to damage the anyone's chakra point powerful enough to knock out her father, Naruto and Kurama causing them to become afraid of her. Post-Part II Epilogue Himawari accompanied her mother in visiting her first cousin once removed, Neji Hyūga's grave, asking if he would like the sunflowers she brought. Hinata tells her he would, because they are the same as her name. She says next time she wants to go with her brother. Gallery Himawari_attacks.png Hinata_healed_by_sakura.png Himawari's Byakugan.jpg|Himawari awakens Byakugan Tumblr oqj2z09xRQ1tr6wqbo1 1280.png Tumblr oqj2w6G9no1tr6wqbo9 1280.png Tumblr oqj2w6G9no1tr6wqbo6 1280.png tumblr_oqj2w6G9no1tr6wqbo2_1280.png tumblr_oqj2z09xRQ1tr6wqbo3_1280.png Tumblr oqj2w6G9no1tr6wqbo8 1280.png Tumblr oqtkcbZ7KY1tr6wqbo2 1280.png Tumblr orxlv4QtlQ1tr6wqbo1 1280.png tumblr_orxlv4QtlQ1tr6wqbo2_1280.png Tumblr pmq1tg30Ds1syr7zp 1280.jpg Tumblr pmq1tlqakD1syr7zp 1280.jpg Tumblr pmq1tk47w61syr7zp 1280.jpg Tumblr pmq1thcDqI1syr7zp 1280.jpg tumblr_pmq1tmIX1J1syr7zp_1280.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 01 - Large 16.jpg Screen-Shot-2017-08-04-at-4.34.21-PM.png Himawari and Shukaku.jpg Himawari using Byakugan.jpg Himawari using Byakugan (1).jpg DGPHdpfVoAE37Oa.jpg Tumblr oqj2w6G9no1tr6wqbo7 1280.png Boruto ask Hinata about her feeling for Naruto.jpg Boruto & Hima ask Hinata about herself & Naruto been in love.jpg Trivia *''Himawari'' (向日葵) is Japanese for sunflower". When reversed, the first two kanji spell "Hyūga" (日向), which can also be read "Hinata," making her name a reference to both her mother and the Hyūga clan. *Like her brother Boruto, Himawari's hair resembles the shape of a leaf. *Unlike her brother, she's the only one to awaken the Byakugan. *Himawari is the similar of Pinga from Pingu. **Both are younger sister. **Both have one older brother. *The differences between Himawari and Pinga. **Himawari is a human and Pinga is a Penguin. *Her Second English Voice Actress, Melissa Fahn also voices Gaz Membrane from Invader Zim, Rika Nonaka from Digimon Tamers, Kristy Damon from Digimon Data Squad and Nene Amano from Digimon Fusion. Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Genius Category:Martial Artists Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Neutral Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pure Good